Rising Sun
by TweetyBird18
Summary: A whole different take on the Twilight world. Bella isn't weak, far from it in fact. She falls in love...And never saw what was happening before it was too late... Bellice. M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Thump, thump, thump..._

_Thump, thump, thump..._

The rhythmic beating of my angel's heart resounded through my very being, my already heightened senses acutely alert to the presence of danger, though one primal instinct was sending alarm bells off in my brain; the instinct to protect. My angel was in danger. Anger tore through my frame like a strike of lightning and I pushed my legs to go faster, my strides further as I closed in on the rapid pulsating of her heartbeat.

I was not close enough to save her.

I was going to _lose_ her.

My angel was...

A guttural roar ripped from my throat as the red tinge of fury clouded over my vision, I could already taste my vengeance on the one who was after my soul mate, I could not wait to tear into the flesh of my enemy and to snuff out their existence with my pain, anguish and pure undiluted rage.

The woods I had been rushing through were coming to an end as I neared the clearing in which my love surely feared for her very life. I could hear the pace of her beating heart pick up, could smell the rush of adrenaline rushing through her veins and I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought of spending my eternity without her.

I could not spend eternity without her.

I _would_ not spend it without her.

She _will_ live.

I _will_ save her.

And it was with that thought alone that I lunged from the forest and into the clearing, ready to protect my love, ready to sacrifice my very soul just to make her safe...

I was not expecting the sight before me...

But I had been waiting for their return.

For _her _return.


	2. Chapter One

**Bonjour! Well this is my first story on here, I hope you guys like it. I do try to be good with the grammar and all that hoop-la...But unfortunately I'm a bit of a clutz so there may be one or two errors here or there... ^_^'' Feel free to point them out though! Constructive criticism is a wonderful thing :D Okie dokie then...I'll stop rambling and get on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does! IF I did though...Alice would have been in Edwards' place...Just sayin' ;P **

**Chapter One: Love at first...Sniff? **

**APOV **

As I looked at the clock at the front of the classroom I could not help the almighty sigh that forced its way past my lips; 3:55 PM. That meant another 5 excruciating minutes of this crap called 'Biology.' I ground my teeth together from frustration as I tapped my pencil on the table repeatedly; I had finished the work assigned to us by the teacher about 20 minutes ago. Well you couldn't really call her a teacher; it was clear to even us students that she had no clue what she was doing whatsoever; she was definitely a part time substitute teacher. Although she had provided some amusement for us as she pointlessly babbled about mitosis, she tripped over the chair at her desk sending her hurling through the air and colliding with the linoleum flooring. I managed to contain my snicker, but as the laughter of the other students echoed through the room I realised that this was a pointless feat, though I couldn't help the pang of pity I felt for the woman as she clambered to her feet with a beet-red face and a mortified expression. The laughter died somewhat after that, though it could still be heard from some of the assholes in the class such as that dreaded Mike Newton...

My hand clenched at the very thought of him, and without realising it I had snapped my flimsy pencil in two and as a result I had jabbed myself with a somewhat sharp edge of it. Causing it to break the skin and I cringed as I watched the stream of crimson flow sluggishly down the palm of my hand.

"Fuck..." I muttered under my breath, dropping both ends of the pencil on my desk before raising my head to try and catch the teachers' attention, only to find her head hung down in embarrassment and shame. Another ripple of pity flowed through me as I stood from my seat and approached her at a steady pace, aware of the entire classroom full of students' eyes on me. As I reached her desk she showed no sign of acknowledgement for my presence, I cleared my throat and her body seemed to cringe away from the very sound. My mouth turned down into a grimace as I opened my mouth to speak to her.

"Miss...May I please go to the Nurse? I've had a bit of an accident." I whispered too her in my most soothing voice. This was the tone of voice I used for my nephew when I tried to persuade him that there was no 'boogeyman' hiding underneath his bed, no monsters in his closet. He was adamant that all those things that went 'bump in the night' existed, and that I couldn't let him go to bed unless I wanted them to 'get him' and then he used that pout on me; the pout that everyone in our family seemed to be born with for the exclusive purpose of getting our way. And even though I had that very same natural talent, I could never be immune to that little boy's charm, no matter how much persuasion I tried I always ended up letting him stay up with me until those eyelids of his fluttered closed and I heard those adorable soft snores coming from him. At that point I just couldn't bear to move him, so I waited for my sister Angela and her fiancé, Ben to return home and put him to bed.

But this was not the same case, and as she lifted her head so her tear filled eyes met mine a fresh wave of guilt washed over me. She nodded slightly and I mouthed a 'thank you' to her before going back to my desk to collect my things and walking out the room to the Nurses office. Though as soon as I left I found myself sighing heavily at the amount of noise that erupted from the room behind me, I had no idea why that always happened; every time that I entered a room I would be welcomed by glares and low murmurs of what I could only assume was the girls gossiping about me. I had caught a few of the rumours from listening intently as I passed by the other students in the corridors.

One was that I worked as a stripper at a club in Seattle. Apparently that was their only explanation for my fashionable appearance, which I found rather laughable, due to the fact that I would never have the amount of confidence in myself that it took to become one. Although I did put up a façade of confidence that fooled many, but perhaps I had taken it too far and displayed over-confidence instead...Who knows.

Another was stemmed from that theory; that I had gotten knocked up by some guy, after giving him a 'freebie' after work and had gone for an abortion as soon as I found out about it. This theory sickened me even more than the first, mainly because I valued life and would never be able to bring myself to end someone else's, let alone my own child. Stupid gossipers...

I sighed with frustration, but I was so caught up in my thoughts that in the next moment I found myself colliding with something, and it was rock solid. I hadn't even noticed how fast I was walking, and only realised the pace I had been at when I found myself crashing to the floor with an embarrassing thud. I was expecting the resultant laughter and jeers, pointing fingers and yet even more gossip. But, I was shocked to discover that none of my expectations came true, instead of seeing myself surrounding by my peers found myself looking up into concerned chocolate coloured eyes, and instead of hearing the voices that would torment me for my mistake I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever had the privilege of listening to.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Came the melodious voice as a hand reached for my own. I stared up at her like I had when I had seen my first sunrise, when I had held my nephew for the first time, and all I could think was...Wow. Her face was heart shaped her skin snowy white in contrast to my slightly fading bronzed skin, courtesy of my last vacation to the beach. She had a set of full, pouty lips that just screamed at me to cover with my own and her eyes...Oh her eyes. Deep chocolate orbs gazed back at me, slightly twinkling with a hint of mirth. I could get lost in them, and at this current moment, I was.

She also noticed my dazed expression and a slight smirk spread across her face, she reached out the remaining distance and gently grabbed my upper arms, pulling me to my feet in front of her. I was close enough now to feel her breath on my face, close enough to even smell her to which I, like the idiot that I am, moaned a little at. She smelled...For lack of a better word; wild. All my instincts were screaming at me to grab her and never let her go.

But then my brain kicked in.

_You absolute freak! What the hell are you doing? Back up now! You don't even know her and you're sniffing her? Dear God woman!_

I felt the blood rise to my face and immediately hung my head as I took a few steps back, not wanting to show my complete embarrassment. A moment of complete awkwardness passed us by and I felt an aching need just to talk to her.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." I said in a garbled rush, before taking yet another step back and glancing up at her face which was strangely neutral, as if she were masking whatever emotion she felt at this moment. I hung my head again after seeing her face before turning on my heel, preparing to run from this beauty and the embarrassing situation I had put myself in, regardless of the fact that my entire body seemed to be pulled to her direction. I turned my head to speak to her again, but...She was gone. And with her disappearance, the pull towards her seemed to be gone as well and the realisation dawned on me of what just happened and I ran from the school, unlocked my car with shaky hands and lobbed my things on the back seat before taking a deep, calming breath.

"Just ignore it, you've just had an off day must be the hormones..." I muttered quietly, trying to convince myself further to calm down, the last thing I needed right now was to get in an accident. After taking another few gulps of the crisp clean air around me, I got into my car and began my drive home, all thoughts of going to the nurse evaporated for my mind as I literally raced home. Away from whatever the fuck just happened between me and the mystery girl who I knew was going to be at the forefront of my mind for some time...And this scared the fuck out of me. I mean this was far too weird to be anything good, so my mind came up with one conclusion;

_Stay away from her._


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does...Which sucks biiig time :(**

**Chapter Two: Dreams, second meetings, and a first introduction**

**APOV**

_Snow. A white blanket of snow covered everything in my obscured line of sight, affected so by the seemingly relentless blizzard that blew all around me in every direction. Shivers racked my entire frame, my body shaking with almost violent convulsions as the cold seeped through to my very core. I wrapped my arms around myself in some half assed attempt at keeping the temperature at bay, but as human kind has found out so often over the course of history; fucking with Mother Nature is a very bad idea. _

_A gust of wind accompanied by a barrage of the snow that I already found myself encompassed by flew straight into me, knocking me onto my ass. I cried out but the sound was muffled by the wind that now seemed to be roaring... My eyes widened as the sound seemed to reverberate around me, and I clambered to my feet spinning my body to face the direction in which the sound seemed to come from. But each time I moved to face the noise, it moved as well. I began to feel two emotions at the same time; annoyance and fear. _

_Annoyance because I just wanted whatever it was out there to come close enough for me to see it, just to satisfy the curiosity that seemed to grow every time I turned to look for the source of the noise. But I felt fear at the same time, because I didn't really want to find whatever it was that lurked in the snow...Something told me to be on guard, the same something had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. It was at that moment that I heard a feral growl from behind me, and I spun round to face it..._

A dull thud echoed in my ears and I opened my eyes to see the wooden flooring of my room. I groaned and sat up groggily, shaking my head a little, trying to clear it of the confusion that my dream and resultant falling from my bed had caused me. I slowly got to my feet and made my way to my bathroom, shaking off the cold that still seemed to reside in my body from the dream I stripped away my clothes and hopped into the shower, turning it on and sighing as the water hit my skin and began to adjust itself to my preferred temperature. After a few moments of just standing under the stream and letting the warmth work through my tense muscles, I grabbed my strawberries and cream shampoo and proceeded to wash my hair thoroughly, and conditioned it after that. I always loved the smell of this shampoo, ever since I was little I'd used it and I wasn't about to stop now. Once my hair was clean I picked up my body wash and continued my morning routine from there, cleaning my body, brushing my teeth, drying and styling my hair before picking out my outfit for the day and dressing myself.

I perfected my outfit with my favourite white gold necklace, that had a cross dangling from it, also made from white gold and had a deep blue sapphire gem in the centre of it, but no sooner had I done that, there was a knock on my bedroom door and I automatically turned to face the noisy intrusion.

"Alice Brandon you get out of that room now and get some breakfast before school, you hear?" came the voice of my father, Charles Brandon, better known as Charlie or Chief Brandon to most people around here. I had to smile at what he said, I always got to school on time and never needed him to get me organised, he also knew the response I was about to give back to him, I had said it dozens of times before, but he seemed content with at least trying to help me with my daily routine and so I allowed him it without bearing any annoyance against him.

"I'll be right out Papa Bear, and I'll grab my breakfast on the way out." I said with a wide smile on my face; I knew the reaction he'd have to my use of that term of endearment, he'd be bright red and his usually detached, police officer demeanour would slip, showing his bashful side. And I was right; as I opened the door to greet him after one final glance in the mirror, he was stood there gaping for a split second before collecting himself and muttering something under his breath as he walked back down the stairs and got himself ready for work.

I followed him down the stairs after a moment's pause and grabbed my usual cereal bar from the kitchen before walking into the living room and giving my Dad a kiss on the cheek as he watched the morning news with a concerned look on his face. He started at my abrupt display of affection and a warm smile spread across his slightly aged face. I patted him on the shoulder once and walked to the door, only half listening to what he yelled to me as I slipped into my car, my silver Toyota Prius and sped away to school.

The day passed in a blur, for reasons I did not know I found myself growing increasingly impatient for my lunch hour and when it finally arrived I knew why. And I did not like it at all...Well part of me did, the part that for some reason felt inexplicably drawn to _her_. As she walked into the room my eyes immediately sought her out, looking for her in the crowd of people and to my annoyance...I sighed in _relief_ as I caught sight of her. But to make things worse, as soon as I saw her, her eyes shot up from the ground to meet mine and she gave me an absolutely _breathtaking_ smile, one that lit up her eyes with an emotion that I couldn't quite place before her facial expression changed to a grimace and eventually a frown as she pulled her gaze from mine.

I looked away from her then, and stood up from my table of friends, my food untouched as I walked away, muttering an excuse to them and fleeing from the scene straight to my car. I couldn't bring myself to go back there, and for the life of me I couldn't make sense or reason of my actions or feelings these past two days. So like a coward, I turned the key in the ignition of my car and made to drive off, but just as I was pulling away from the parking lot something caught my attention in my peripheral vision and I put my foot down on the brake. I glanced around but could see nothing, and I literally growled from frustration as my hands clenched the wheel.

At that moment a brisk knock on my car window made me jump in my seat, and curse under my breath as I whipped my head around to come face to face with...Her. My breath caught in my throat and I found myself shaking as I rolled the window down, she had an amused smirk on her face which only served to aggravate me even more as I waited for her to speak.

"Careful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt dear..." She trailed off, obviously wanting my name. I paused for a moment before clearing my throat and rolling my eyes at her slightly, trying to display the impression that I was unaffected by her presence...

And it was _painfully _clear that this was not the case.

"Alice, Alice Brandon. You are?" I said in an attempt at a casual voice, which came out slightly shaky even though I tried my best to make it otherwise.

Her smirk grew at that and she leaned forward enough so that I could catch a whiff of that delicious perfume of hers, my mouth watered slightly and I almost forgot that I was waiting for her answer. "Alice huh, I like that name..." She said as her eyes trailed down my body, or what she could see of it from my seated position, which was still a substantial amount as I had decided to wear my black pencil skirt and short sleeved blouse, which dipped down far enough to hint at my cleavage. I thought I saw her lick her lips but as I blinked her face reverted back to that darned smirk again as she opened her mouth to speak.

"My name is Isabella Swan. But you, dear Alice can call me Bella." She said in a somewhat sultry voice as she pulled away from me and traipsed back to the school building. My mouth was wide open, gaping in shock as I watched after her until I could no longer see her. At that point my brain reconnected once again and I shook of the strange feelings that she stirred within me as I drove home, thankful that neither of my parents would be there so I could figure out what the hell was going on with me and why I was so drawn to her, to Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I do own stuff of course, but I don't own Twilight! Unlike Stephenie Meyer...Lucky woman... *grumble grumble* But! I DO own the OC that appears in this chapter...Hope you guys like her! :D **

**Chapter Three: A verbal ass whooping**

**APOV**

I had been in my house for approximately 5 minutes and had barely just had the chance to flop down on my bed when the loud buzzing of my phone shook me from whatever thought had been drifting through my mind. I picked it up and made a noise of annoyance as I noted the caller ID, rolling my eyes as I clicked the button to answer it before my ring tone even had the chance to assault my ears.

Your love is my drug by 'Ke$ha'...Yeah, it can get _really_ annoying after the novelty wears off and you realise that it doesn't really make sense as a song and her random declaration of her liking someone's beard at the end? I think maybe she had taken just a _teensy _bit too much of another drug of choice...Definitely not love...

So it was at the end of that mini rant in my mind that I placed the phone to my ear and awaited the inevitable verbal ass whooping that was headed my way...

"Alice Brandon...What the hell was that about?" Were the words that were literally shrieked into my ear, and I recoiled from the noise. Making a face and gathering myself for my deliverance of a half-assed excuse as to exactly why I had fled the cafeteria like my life depended on it. I took a deep breath and decided on going with the slightly sarcastic approach which I knew would at least take the edge of the shrieking that had nearly deafened me. It would make her more irate but at least she would stop with that _noise..._

"My my _my_...If I'd known I was going to get _full named_, I would have never took off like that. Please, oh _please_ dear Alexis, forgive me for fleeing without presenting her _highness_ with an excuse as to why..."

Okay, I know that was a little heavy on the sarcasm front but you know what they say;

_'The best defence is a good offence'_

Alexis Kingdom; my best friend since...Well I can't even remember when we first met. But we had grown up together, taken our first steps together and we were even 'Potty Pals' in Kindergarten.

_Don't. Ask._

But aside from such things, she had been there for me from day one, through the good times and the bad. She knew my every weakness and habit, and I knew hers. We were even that close that, much to the annoyance of our group of friends, would finish each other's sentences with complete accuracy. But none of those frivolous things were going to save me now because I heard that intake of breath, and that slight growl that I always found amusing when other people were subjected to it, but now?

Now I just wanted to shout for my Mommy.

"I'm going to overlook that little...Moment, because you're basically my sister and that means something to _me_..." I could imagine the little eye roll that she would do at this moment and how she would cross her free arm against her chest. But as I heard her heavy sigh I knew that she was not going to blow up at me...Yet.

"Seriously though 'Liss, you worried me. It's not like you to just run like that without telling anyone, or even me the reason why you were so shook up. You looked like you had seen a ghost; I mean...Did you not even hear me shouting after you?" She said as she softened her tone, and I grimaced as I heard her use her long term nickname for me; I had really worried her with how I acted, and to make matters worse I didn't really have an explanation for her, one that would make sense to her anyway..Hell it didn't even make sense to me!

"I'm sorry, you're well within your right to be mad at me for taking off like I did, and I shouldn't have acted like such a jackass, both now and then. But you have to realise...I don't even know why I left, I just had to get out of there." I said in my sweetest tone of voice, I crossed my fingers that she wouldn't press for more information than that and waited for her response.

Which was another heavy sigh and a moment or two of silence, save for the sound of a few different voices passing by. I assumed she must have gone outside into a corridor or to the parking lot, but before I could muse further on her whereabouts she began talking again. Well talking wasn't the appropriate word really.

The shrieking had come back with a vengeance.

"Don't you lie to me missy! I know there is something more to it than that, don't you think that I can't see past that sweet little voice you use when you're trying to get your ass out of trouble. I've heard you use that time and again with your parents, and if you think that I can stand being _lied_ to by my _best friend_...You're wrong."

I literally whimpered and pulled the phone away from my ear slightly. I had really hurt her feelings; I hadn't missed that shake in her voice at the end of her rant, she had only been concerned and I was just making it worse by not coming clean and telling her the truth.

"Oh come on Lex, you know I love you. I'm sorry for lying it's just that..." I had to stop then and take a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever response she would throw back at me after this.

"There's this girl-"I started to say, but was quickly cut off by yet _another _round of shrieking.

"You mean to tell me that you bailed on us, on me like that because of some chick?" She snapped at me, and I couldn't help my own growl of annoyance at that; though it usually warranted laughter from her most of the time, because my growling in comparison to hers was like that of a kitten pretending to imitate a lion. But in this instance, she seemed to take my mood into recognition and stopped venting at me.

"You don't even know anything of what I'm about to say yet and you're already biting my head off? Geez, Alexis stop your ranting for once so that you can listen to me! If you had stopped for long enough for me to explain you wouldn't be like this..." I said as my tone of voice changed from silky sweet to disgruntled and angry. The only response I had from her end was yet another round of silence, which I took as my permission to continue my explanation.

"Look, this girl she's...I don't know she's different! The things that she makes me feel and the way my body reacts to her...It scares me, a lot. I mean it feels like we're both magnets and she's pulling me in or something like that, when she's near me I just feel this aching need to get closer to her...And when she came into the cafeteria, something just screamed at me to go to her and.." I cut my sentence short, unable to fully explain that feeling and just waited to let her absorb what I had just told her. Unfortunately I knew that she was about to go all psycho-analyst on me and I also knew that I had to sit here and endure it; lest I wanted to be subjected to more of that incessant shrieking...I shuddered at the very prospect.

"So...That scared you to the point of having to run out of the cafeteria like that? Well I don't really understand fully from your explanation, but I would say that you're attracted to her, to such a point that it frightens you because you've never felt that attracted to someone before. I mean I know you've felt attracted to people, we've had those little...chats before. But I say that you get over yourself little sister and get to know her, instead of running away from her, your education and your friends like a dog with its tail between its legs..." She said in her 'Big Sister Boss' voice, which I had to roll my eyes at; she was two days older than me, big whoop!

"Who is she anyway 'Liss?" She continued, and I had to mentally smack my forehead for not expecting that question sooner.

After a short hesitation on my part I decided that it would be easier to just come out with it, instead of having to go through her extracting the information from me in a conversation that I just knew would give me some serious ear ache.

"Her name is Bella Swan." I said in a soft murmur that I could only hope she heard; I wasn't the type of person who liked to repeat myself in any normal case, and this particular situation had my cheeks slowly shifting from my slightly tanned complexion, to an embarrassing rosy tint.

_"The new girl? As in Isabella Swan?"_ Came that all-too-familiar shriek down the receiver and I cursed out loud, pulling the phone from my ear once again.

"Do you think you could stop with the shrieking? Not only do I wish to be able to hear again after this conversation, but you'll end up having a seizure or something." I snapped into the speaker before bringing it back to my ear again, hoping for her sake that she didn't repeat that noise...

"Yes, that's her. Why? What's so shocking about that?" I continued, closing my eyes as I waited for whatever answer she had that could make it so..Shriek-worthy for me to be attracted to her.

"I'll tell you...If you get your ass back here now. I don't think I can go through Gym without you." She said and I could almost hear the mischievous grin work its way onto her face. To which, after taking a short moment to think my only response was a mumbled affirmative and a quick goodbye as I hung up on her and flopped back onto my bed with an exasperated sigh.

"Why does she _always_ do this to me?" I murmured to the empty air, following it up with a pathetic whimper as I rolled over and buried my head in one of my comfy pillows, taking a few deep breaths to try and steady the nerves that I already felt making theirselves known.

So I was to go back.

To school.

To her.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer; See previous chapters, not many ways I can say I don't own something ^^' Plus, I'm a student. I have no money. Ah, what a hard life...**

**Well I'm back! I'd like to say thank you for those of you who have reviewed and favourited now I'm back, it means a lot to lil' ol' me. **

**So I suppose I'd better be nice and give you guys a chapter...Well if you insist :P If it sucks, I'm sorry. I'm a tiny bit rusty. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ah, life. You're such a bitch.**

The effort it took to actually pry myself away from the safety of my home..I kid you not, I just wanted to cling to the stair banister and never let go; just like when I was a child and would vehemently refuse to go to my grandmother's house..She smelled funny, and she pinched my cheeks far too often for my liking.

So naturally, to my infant mind that made her home a 'no go' zone. Though she did always make the BEST cookies. I suppose it's good that I didn't go there very often, I was a somewhat chubby child as it was, all those extra cookies would have just tipped the scale.

But I digress.

I didn't want to go back to that school, though I knew I had to. Lest I face the consequences of ticking my 'BFF' off..So, muttering under my breath the whole way there I drove back there, making sure to take my time so as to delay facing my most hated lesson; gym. Of course delaying the upcoming 'chat' with Alexis was a positive too.

I wish I had some sort of magical power, maybe being able to see things before they happen...That would be cool, then I could avoid all of this crap ahead of time.

I might sound like a coward, but I try not to be...It's not my fault that some _ethereally_ beautiful, wonderful smelling and just plain _delicious_ girl...I'm going to stop that train of thought_ right_ now...Drooling in the middle of school would _not_ be beneficial.

So! It's not my fault some girl just happened to bump into me and confuse the hell out of me...And considering my body's odd reactions to her, it's logical to be a bit freaked out, right?

I didn't have much time to carry on pondering the strange reactions my body had towards her, because I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched. Not an abnormal occurrence for me, considering the amount of people who just seemed to take a dislike to me, and seeing as most of them were on the car park I should be used to it by now.

Though this stare I could feel on me, felt different somehow; the glares and sneers of my fellow students were easy to ignore, but this...It sent tingles down my spine, the very fine hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood on end. But somehow it wasn't unpleasant, and in a way, it almost felt...Familiar. I felt strangely safe underneath this gaze, protected somehow. So naturally, my oddball brain and instincts kicked in, and panicked...Slightly. I whipped my head around, frantically searching for the eyes which I could feel on me, and yes...It just had to be _her_.

Isabella..Bella Swan's eyes were fixed on me, and forgive me for sounding cliché, but they seemed to penetrate my very soul. My heart began beating faster, as did my breathing. She stared, and I stared right back. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Utterly helpless, and as I stared her gaze somehow impossibly got _more_ intense..And oh my god, that smirk just made it's reappearance.

Is it possible to faint from a staring contest..? I could feel my face heat up, and my vision blurred ever so slightly.

_Bloody hell Brandon, how much of a wuss **are** you..? _

As that thought ran through my head, the smallest of whimpers keened at the back of my throat and immediately her intense gaze softened, our staring contest broke and she began to walk towards me, walking away from possibly the most beautiful motorbike I have ever seen...

"Alice Brandon!"

My name being screeched from the other side of the car park pulled my attention from Bella Swan, and settled on the all too familiar figure of my best friend, hurtling towards me.I barely had a moment to prepare myself before I had a girl, almost a foot taller than me, launching herself into my arms and sending us both to the gravel floor.

"Ow! What the_ fuck_ Lex! My ass!" I growled at her, sitting us both upright and pushing her off of me gently.

The last part of my statement of course, drew everyone's attention to the both of us, including the girl who instilled the most frightful reactions within me.

Cue the snickers, laughing and jeers?

They were to be expected, and as always my fellow peers didn't disappoint. An uproar of noise erupted around us, and if looks could kill, the death glare I sent my best friend's way would have fucked. Her. Up. Of course I would never want that to happen to her, and the unwanted attention from other students wasn't new to me as I've said, but damn...My ass hurt. And my head. But mostly the ass, I'm not exactly the most 'meaty' of girls. I'm pretty dainty. My ass doesn't have much padding, poor thing. Note to self; next time a best friend jumps at me, tape a cushion to my butt.

I looked away from Alexis, and who should I look upon but Bella_ fricking_ Swan. I expected another intense stare off, but she wasn't looking at me. She was glaring at my friend, burning metaphorical holes through her head. Her eyes seemed like they were ablaze with fury. Her jaw was set tightly, her fists clenched together and I could swear she was shaking slightly...It sent a shiver through me, and not an entirely unpleasant one.

Nevertheless, it looked like the girl might try and tear Alexis' throat out if she could get the chance, so I looked towards the silently enraged girl's target, quickly stood up and lifted her up with me. Girl fights might be kind of hot to some people, but I had no doubt in my mind that even though I barely knew the new addition to our school population, she could absolutely own anyone who challenged her. Everything about her screamed danger to me at that moment, so without a word I lead myself and my old 'potty pal' into the school building. Away from all the noise, and away from Bella Swan...

* * *

"Shit! Oh my god, duck! Dive! Why aren't you more of a ninja?"

Just some of the things my wonderful pal Alexis screeched at me during gym, we were playing my oh so _favourite_ game; dodgeball.

I love sarcasm.

But back to the point, I was doing my best to avoid all incoming balls, all of which seemed to be aimed for my head..Thank god the other kids in my class had no accuracy, because I sucked. I only _just_ managed to avoid being hit, and every time I did another comment would fly from Alexis' mouth.

How I wished that I was on the other team...Just one shot to the head would be worth it. Just a little one...

"Ow! Ah, shit."

That was unexpected.

Alexis was hunched over slightly, clutching at her head and backing away from the action slowly. I looked up to the other team, intent on gaining revenge for my fallen comrade...What? I'm allowed to envision such punishments, but no one gets away with going at my best friend like that.

I'll give you two guesses who my gaze landed on, and she was looking much too smug.

Bella. Swan.

Oh, it's on.

* * *

Why are there pretty little birdies flying in circles above my head? They're making me dizzy. But they're so pretty...I think I shall name them...

"Mike Newton!"

Wait, what? I don't want to name them after that toad, they're much too lovely looking. Oh, they're fading..Aww...

"Why the hell did you throw that ball so hard, that was entirely unnecessary! Look at the poor girl! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Okay..The birdies are gone now, why does my head hurt so much? And why oh why is that teacher and her nasally voice shrieking so _loud_..?

"Alice, are you okay..?"

The most beautiful voice swept over me in that moment, and my pain subsided briefly as my head was cradled in the most gentle and caring hands. As my eyesight focused, looking up I saw an angel and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You're so..beautiful. I could look at you all day.." I slurred, still not fully aware of my surroundings as I heard the softest chuckle come from the woman holding me so gently.

"Well, thank you dear. But I think you've suffered quite a blow to the head, maybe you should get a better grasp on your awareness before you carry on with the flattery...Not that I mind of course, in fact the feeling is very much mutual." The angel smiled so warmly at me, her chocolate eyes shining with mirth and something else...

Wait, chocolate eyes...

Fuck.

Bit by bit I came to completely and I couldn't help myself, but instinct guided me as I tried to sit upright suddenly, which of course was not a good idea. I fell back into her capable hands and she chuckled once more.

"Careful little one, I think we're going to need to take you to the nurse." She spoke softly to me before looking up and having a conversation with the teacher that I didn't quite listen to, the hum of her melodic voice registered in my mind as I looked around, searching for my best friend only to find her not in the room.

I then shifted slightly to get a better look at where the teacher was stood, next to Mike Newton who was sporting a rather large hand print across his face, and a slightly swollen and split lip.

Hm, interesting.

I didn't get a chance to get a better look at the rest of my classmates, because I was very carefully lifted to my feet, an arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and my body weight was leaning against a solid, toned body. I looked slightly up and to the left to my apparent savior and grimaced slightly, her burning gaze was back. And was directed briefly at Mike Newton before she began to lead me to the nurse..

Well, I guess avoiding her didn't go as planned...

But although part of me wanted to resist, to go into whiny, defensive teenager mode I felt safe and secure in her arms, and a warmth spread through me that instantly put a smile and a blush on my face.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to know her...

* * *

**So there you go, I hope it was okay. I'm not so sure about it but hey, at least I'm writing again. **

**I'll be writing the next chapter as soon as I can. Might even be up before the weekend :) **

**Kisses, **

**Tweety **

**x**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN/: So..It's been a long time yet again; I don't really have any excuses. I pretty much got back to uni and completely lost interest in a lot of stuff, including writing. But I was reading through my emails the other day, and I got a notification that someone had reviewed. So this is a bit of a shout out to 'Guerilla Warfare,' you made my day. Those reviews really made me smile. But, she isn't a mermaid ;) That being said, I still love all of you who take the time to review. It really means a lot.**

**So with that, here's your new chapter!**

* * *

_'You know you're fucked don't you?'_

My mind provides such helpful information at times. Though I certainly couldn't disagree with that statement, I was well and truly fucked. Sideways even.

Leaning up against the body next to me as we slowly made our way to the nurse's office, the warmth that had previously swept through me was slowly fading as nerves began kicking in. The silence between us was awkward to say the least, but as I stole a quick glance at the woman next to me, she didn't seem to mind it. In fact, the side of her mouth was turned upward somewhat. She was smirking. She was enjoying this. I frowned slightly, and it was in this moment she chose to look at me. Her smirk instantly vanished as she took in my expression.

"Are you alright, little one? How is your head?" She spoke softly, her slow pace coming to a stop as she held me a little further away from her, her eyes held that same concern from earlier and I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face in response. Though now she had mentioned my injury, the pain from earlier returned and I reflexively shut my eyes, reaching out to grab onto the nearest thing to me. I gripped onto it tightly and tried to will the pain away, taking deep breaths I shook my head a little and then opened my eyes once again. Though my focus instantly fell upon the object that I was holding so tightly onto; her hand.

I gasped and made to let go, my mouth already opening to form some kind of apology. But found that it wasn't possible. Her hand gripped mine now, tighter than I had before. That familiar warmth surged through me, and I found myself looking up at her. I shouldn't have. Her eyes were..burning. Staring at our joined hands. Alive with a passion that I couldn't name. At that moment in time I wasn't sure I wanted to, it was almost frightening. She looked up at me then, that fiery gaze piercing through me. In that moment I seemed to lose control of my body; I began leaning closer to her, my gaze fell to her lips briefly and my heart stuttered somewhat as I noticed her eyes do the same. She began leaning toward me as well, and my heart started pounding as I realised..She was going to kiss me.

_Did I want her to kiss me?_

_Should I let her?_

_I barely knew her._

My time had run out in that moment. My debate on whether I was going to let her kiss me or not was irrelevant as I felt her lips brush ever so slightly against mine. My body trembled and my knees went weak, it was a good thing that she was holding me up. The smell she had exuded the first time I came into contact with her invaded my senses, but this close to her, feeling her body and lips against mine..It was maddening. But it was nothing compared to her taste as I licked my lips slightly, inadvertently touching my tongue her lips as well. A soft moan sounded out into the corridor we were in, I wasn't sure whose it was. Suddenly I was pressed up against the nearest row of lockers, my back thudding into them with a crash. But the noise didn't affect either of us it seemed. My breath was coming in ragged gasps now, my body practically on fire for the girl pinning me. A low growl came from in front of me, and I opened my eyes once again to find hers shut tightly. She seemed to be struggled, her teeth were bared slightly and she was breathing heavily. I watched as she pulled away slowly, the action itself seemed like it caused her a great deal of pain. But she soon backed off to a suitable distance, the struggle seemed to take its' toll on her as she stumbled and fell to her knees. My legs chose to give out in that moment as well, and I slid down against the lockers, noticing the moment her eyes opened, watching my weakness. She looked like she wanted to hurry over to help me, but after what just happened I don't think either of us was sure it was a good idea. The look in her eyes..It was like she wanted to devour me. I shivered slightly at the thought.

"The nurse's office..Can you take yourself the rest of the way, Alice?"

Her voice came out in a low, husky rasp. My body quivered, both at the sound of her voice in that moment, and her saying my name. I seemed to lose my voice in that moment, all I could do was nod in response and her mouth turned upward into an attempt of a smile, but it merely came out as a grimace. I tried to make my mouth move, to form some sort of coherent sentence to ask her if she was alright, but no words would come.

She must have sensed my worry as she scoffed lightly, shaking her head as she looked at me.

"I will be fine, it's you and your safety I am worried about. Please, do us both a favour and take yourself there. I cannot take you any further."

I nodded dumbly once again, and forced my legs to work, to stand up. As I began to walk away I watched as her head bowed, her arms wrapping around herself as she seemed to fight for some kind of control of herself. I watched for only a moment longer before I walked away slowly, my mind a blur as I went. I turned as I reached the end of the corridor, looking back in her direction. She was gone. A sigh escaped my lips and I shook my head, carrying on in the direction of the nurse's office.

* * *

_'Alice.'_

A soft voice echoed around me, I opened my eyes to look for the sound but found that I was surrounded by a never ending flurry of snow.

_'This is familiar..'_ I thought, as I wrapped my arms around myself to put up some feeble attempt against the cold.

_'Alice.'_

The voice came again, and I turned around trying futilely to locate it. My body soon began succumbing to the effects of the cold and I started trembling.

_'Alice.'_

**Again,** with that voice. I grit my teeth and hugged myself tighter, trying to fight the violent shudders running through my body.

"Yes that's my name, I'm glad you've figured it out! Now, what do you want!?" I shrieked into the wind. The blizzard around me seemed to grow stronger in response, and I turned around just in time to see a pair of blood red eyes staring into my own.

I woke up suddenly, my body wrenching forward into an upright position as I gasped loudly. My body covered in a cold sweat as I frantically looked around, making sure that there was no danger near me. Sure that there was nothing around, and that what had just happened was only a dream, I sighed and collapsed back against the bed. I turned slightly to look at the clock beside me, and groaned as I saw 2:00AM in bright red figures glaring back at me. I lay back properly against my pillows then, thinking about the weird dream I had just had.

"What is wrong with my dreams lately?" I murmured softly into the darkness of my room, bringing my hand up to wipe my forehead and grimacing as I felt the sweat that had gathered there. "Disgusting." I said to myself, rising from my bed to walk to the bathroom. I needed a shower. Badly.

As I walked into my en suite bathroom, I quickly turned the shower on, setting it to my preferred temperature before moving over to look into the mirror on one of the walls. I whimpered quietly as I raised my hand to my head again, noticing in the mirror the new, angry looking bruise and slight swelling on my forehead. I winced as I pressed a little too hard on it; the Nurse had said that it would take a little while for the swelling to fully go down, and even longer for the pain and bruising to go away. But she had given me everything I needed to take care of myself and called my mother to come and pick me up from school, claiming that I needed rest. She said that I didn't have a concussion, but that I needed to be careful and not push myself too far. My mother was all too happy to pamper me and take care of me like she used to when I was young and actually needed taking care of. It wasn't something I liked to indulge, but it was nice to see a smile on her face. And secretly I did enjoy all the treats she made for me, but after so long of hearing; _'Is there anything you need?'_ or_ 'Are you alright, sweetie?'_ every half an hour, it became a little tedious and I soon went off to bed. I fell asleep soon after, the stress of the day taking its toll on me. I didn't even have time to think about what had happened with Bella; not long after I had lay my head on my pillows and shut my eyes, I was asleep.

But now it was different. I was wide awake and had plenty of time to think about it. So with another heavy sigh, I stripped off and got into the shower. I made quick work of washing my hair and body, not thinking about today and just enjoyed the feel of being clean and sweat free again. I soon stepped out of the shower and dried off, dropping my towel into the clothing hamper by the door as I made my way back into my room. I proceeded to grab a new set of underwear and pjs from my dresser and got changed before making my way back to bed. As I lay back down, wrapping the blankets around me I let my mind drift back to earlier in the day. It had been so hectic; I didn't even know where to begin. Though my oh so helpful brain decided on a topic of thought for me; Bella Swan. She was..Enthralling. I genuinely did not know what to think when it came to her; she was a complete mystery. My original intentions of avoiding her had not gone so well, and what had happened on the way to the Nurse's office had certainly put a new element of intrigue to her. I closed my eyes as I remembered the almost kiss we had shared; the way her lips had felt merely brushing against mine, how she tasted, how her body felt against mine...

And I found, to my embarrassment, a certain feeling spread through my body. A feeling I wasn't exactly new to, but I wasn't what you would call experienced with it either. Despite what my classmates would say.

_Arousal._ It swept through me and after a moment, I could feel a slight dampness to my panties. Mortified that I was having such a reaction to a girl I barely knew, I blushed brightly, shaking my head and shutting my eyes more tightly. Hoping that it would fade and willing myself to sleep.

It must have worked; when I opened my eyes again sometime later, those big red figures on my clock had changed to 6:30AM. And I got to my feet, somewhat sluggishly getting my things ready for school that day. But the first thing on my list to do that morning was a cold cold shower..

* * *

**So..There you go. I hoped you liked it ^_^**

**I'm quite rusty at this again, but I'm sure I'll get back into it. The holidays are coming soon so I'll have more time to write. I was wondering what you all would think to having a chapter from Bella's point of view soon? Maybe get to see her side of the story? ;)**

**Will update again soon,**

**Kisses,**

**Tweety**

x


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Here you go guys, the first of the two chapters as promised.**

**Disclaimer stated in previous chapters.**

**Let's see if I can get this going again…**

* * *

"Uno, dos, tres…"

Spanish class. Ugh, it never gets any better. I swear we've gone over numbers so many times already, I don't see why this woman feels the need to constantly drill the goddamn words into our heads so incessantly. I could recite them without even thinking about it. Of course, right now there was only one thing I could think about.

Or rather, one person.

Isabella Swan.

What the hell was with that girl? It had been enough time since that little incident in the hallway that I had realised something; she was fucking weird.

It had gone past the mysterious, frightening stage now. Now it just annoyed me.

My life had been relatively simple and easy before she just strolled into it. Yes, it wasn't perfect. And if I had the ability to maybe make a few of my peers simply 'poof' into thin air just by blinking at them, that would be quite pleasant…

I'm getting off track here.

My point is; It was my life. And while I would have preferred it if all of those morons would mind their own business and left me to myself, it was something familiar. I was used to it.

I did not like these new changes that Isabella brought to my life. Things were not as straightforward as I liked, and she confused me. Alice Brandon does not _ever_ like being confused.

I hadn't seen her yet today, which was surprising; she always seemed to just pop out of nowhere. Not that I'm complaining of course. But regardless of her presence today, or lack thereof, my confusion was just building. I wanted answers.

Why am I so drawn to you?

Why do you seem to follow me _everywhere_?

What happened in the hallway?

Why did you almost kiss me?

Why did you stop…?

The last question startled me ever so slightly, and a hint of blush rose to my cheeks. Where did _that_ come from? What the hell..?

"Alice Brandon! If you're quite done with your daydreaming perhaps you could tell us the Spanish translation for five hundred and seventeen?"

_Fuuuuuuuck._

It was that obvious I wasn't paying attention? What was the answer? Oh shit, I am so screwed. Someone save me, ohshit ohshit _ohshit_…

_"Quinientos diecisiete, Señora."_

A low, masculine voice answered for me. The teacher merely glared at me for a moment longer and turned away, muttering under her breath. I ignored the snickers that sounded through the room as I quickly turned to find my saviour, intending to thank him for saving me in my moment of utter stupidity.

Wow.

Sat on the desk across from me, he was the epitome of masculine perfection. Short honey coloured curls framed an almost /too/ perfect face, tipped by a chiselled jaw and flawless cheekbones. Full lips that were tilted upwards in a slight smirk, and caramel coloured eyes…

That were looking right at me.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuck._

That blush heated my face even further as we locked eyes, and I found myself strangely entranced by his beauty. Absolute perfection.

What was I thinking about?

Just then that smirk fell slightly, and those eyes seemed to darken a little as his mouth turned down into a grimace. Oh god, why do I always make a fool of myself? I scrambled for words, anything to try and salvage yet another awkward situation.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

Those flawless lips twitched upward for a brief moment, and his head bowed in a single nod.

"You're welcome ma'am."

_Oh…My…_

When he had spoken before it was hard to pick up on, his accent as he spoke Spanish was practically fluent, but now I heard a silky southern drawl that would make any girl melt. And melt I did.

"Alice! Have you not learnt your lesson? You haven't paid attention to a single word I've said in this class! Go to the Principal's office. Now!" Barked the teacher. I startled and spun around to face the front of the classroom once more, paling at the look on her face as she snapped at me, pointing a stubby finger in the direction of the door to the classroom as she did so.

"But I…" I started, before quickly shutting my mouth. I shook my head slightly as I packed my things away into my bag, getting to my feet slowly as I made my way out. I didn't dare turn to look back, too embarrassed as I opened the door and shut it behind me.

_'Well done, Jackass.'_

I sighed heavily as my mind once again supplied me with such _helpful_ information. Why couldn't my damn brain have been working before? It could have saved me this mortification.

Oh yeah, I remember why.

_Fucking Isabella Swan._

She was so screwed if I saw her again. I was so sick of this upheaval that she had brought into my life. I was going to demand answers, she was going to give them to me whether she liked it or not.

I would. I was determined as I made my way to the Principal's office, that when I saw her again I would confront her. Nothing was going to change my mind.

* * *

I hadn't even gotten half way down the corridor before I did just that.

There sat in front of the door to the Principal's office, was Isabella Swan.

_Why me?_

Maybe I could avoid her? Stall for time somewhere else until she went away. She hadn't seen me yet, I could just turn around and…

Those dark brown orbs looked up, locking with mine and piercing my very soul. She looked at me with such intensity, that I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a moment. Maybe my heart even skipped a beat.

She got to her feet then, walking over to me at a brisk pace that had her right in front of me in no time.

I gulped.

That heavenly smell invaded my senses as she stopped just a pace or two away from me, eyes roving over my body swiftly as she did so. She began moving again, prowling in a slow circle around my body, and even when I couldn't see her, I could almost..Feel her.

My eyes began watering.

Why couldn't I be normal? Why did I have to react this way? What was _wrong_ with me?

A small whimper left my mouth, and without even the briefest pause I found myself wrapped in a warm embrace. She lifted me into her arms without any apparent effort as she began walking away from the Principal's office. I was so shocked I couldn't even form any words, I simply lifted my head to look at her, trying to form a sentence to demand where the hell she was taking me. But she wasn't looking at me.

Her gaze was fixed straight ahead as she navigated the halls of the school, and before I knew it we were outside, strolling across the parking lot to a sleek black car that I didn't manage to get a proper look at before I heard a short beep and was being gently deposited inside on the back seat.

She didn't let go of me. Even as she crawled into the car herself, shutting the door behind her she kept one hand around me at all times. I would have thought that it was an uncomfortable manoeuver, but she didn't seem to care as she pulled me into the side of her body.

"No, not enough.." A soft mumble fell from sensuous lips as she gripped me carefully once more and placed me in her lap, sighing in what I could only assume was contentment as her arms wound their way around my body. I still said nothing, my brain hadn't caught up with us yet. It was still back in that damn hallway before she'd gone all weird and brought me here.

The silence lasted for about ten minutes. She was breathing deeply, slowly as her eyes roamed about my face as the silence carried on. She seemed too content to break it, and I had no idea of what to say to her.

That was until she began shaking. Her eyes shut slowly as she shook her head, lips parting to reveal clenching teeth. A deep rumble resonated from her chest, fluttering against the bare skin of my arm.

_What the…?_

Her eyes snapped open then; I was expecting to stare into those soulful brown orbs that had seemed to always capture my attention since I had met her.

I should have known that nothing happened as I expected with this girl.

Startlingly crimson irises gazed back at me, a gasp leaving my throat as I tried to lean back, though I could only seem to move from my shoulders upward, her iron grip around my midsection allowing for no further movement. All I managed was to tilt my head back slightly, trying to move away from the frightening intensity of those eyes.

The growl grew louder.

And just as I thought that things couldn't get any stranger, they did. As always.

Brief pressure along the length of my neck, wetness trailing after.

_Oh my god_…

That was…

Her_ tongue!_

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_

A hand rose to cradle the back of my head gently as she practically lapped at my neck, and I swear I would never admit this to anyone, but the shiver that shook my entire body right then, was not one of revulsion. An embarrassingly loud groan slipped out as her teeth dug softly into the flesh she had been licking at so reverently before, my hands coming up out of instinct to grip the front of her jacket. She growled louder in response, her body shifting forward a little as she manoeuvred us to lay me down on the seat, her teeth still gnawing softly at my skin.

"Bella…" I whimpered, my mind a complete blur as my legs wrapped around her waist. "Bella…" She pressed her lithe body to mine firmly, the movement allowing for her hips to press into mine as I moaned into the increasingly tight space of the car.

_'Earth to Alice…'_

Oh god, don't stop….

_'Yo, Alice!'_

She feels so good…

_'ALICE. YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO A COMPLETE STRANGER IN THE BACK OF HER CAR, YA DAMN SLUT.'_

I was about to tell my oh so wonderfully helpful conscience to go fuck itself, when I realised. It was right. Somehow the first few buttons of my shirt had been opened, and my jeans had been unzipped and that right there, sliding into the newly created space underneath was…

Isabella Swan's hand.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

"Stop." My voice cracked as the words came out, and the only response I received was the tightening of teeth against my neck.

"Stop it, Bella."

Still, she didn't pull away. But her hand had stopped moving.

**"Fucking Hell, Bella. GET OFF OF ME!"** I shrieked, hands batting at her shoulders.

That seemed to snap her out of whatever the hell was wrong with her as she suddenly reared back, nicking the delicate skin she had just been gnawing at as she did so.

"Son of a_ bitch_!" My hand flew up to brush against that spot, and I took a deep breath as I brought it back to eye level, fingertips smeared slightly with blood. I opened my mouth to launch into some tirade at the girl across from me, but stopped as I took in the sight of her.

Those hands that had been holding me so carefully before were clenched tightly in her long mahogany locks, eyes closed as her head swayed from side to side, her body shaking so much it was frightening. It looked like she was having some sort of seizure. Growls and whimpers were stuttering out of her as she heaved in huge lungfuls of air as she struggled, and without realising, my hand extended outward, my own survival instinct disappearing as I felt some strange need to comfort her.

"No." She ground out through her teeth. "Alice. Go." It seemed to take an extreme amount of effort for her to even get the words out, and beyond logic or reason I didn't listen to her. My body reacting without command as my very soul seemed to ache for her, hand barely brushing the tips of her knuckles that were locked into her hair.

Her eyes snapped open, glaring at me in a way that had me recoiling instantly as my sense came back to me. Her eyes were flashing between various shades of red and brown, a low hiss working its way from her lips as she stared.

"Get out. Now."

You don't have to tell me twice.

_'Well actually, she kind of did…'_

….Shut up.

I scrambled backward, hands grasping helplessly for the handle to open the car door as those eyes were locked onto my movement with an almost predatory glint to them.

It took me a shamefully long time to find that handle and open the door, but thankfully I did. She had seemed to be losing whatever semblance of control she had left as her hands fell from her hair, body no longer trembling as she began to inch her way toward me again. I fell out of the car with a yelp and crawled backward as quickly as I could, only getting so far before my back bumped into a tree trunk.

She didn't get much further in her pursuit, once her head emerged from the confines of the car she seemed to freeze entirely. Her body spasmed, and I cursed whatever part of me felt the need to run to her side for fear that something was wrong.

_Clearly_ there was something wrong with this girl, and as soon as I could make my legs properly work. I was going to get the _fuck_ out of here…

Her body heaved as she breathed in deeply once again, that snarling gradually growing quieter with every breath taken. It wasn't long until she seemed calm again, but her eyes were focused on the floor. It seemed like eternity before she could finally manage to raise her eyes to meet mine.

My heart clenched almost painfully at the _agony_ and_ regret_ I could see shining within her now settled chocolate coloured eyes.

Why did I feel an absolute and unyielding _need_ to erase that pain? Why did I want to crawl to her and make it so she would _never_ hurt again? She had just practically assaulted me in that car!

_'You enjoyed it though…'_

…I'm ignoring you.

I didn't have the chance to do any of those things though. She was backing away from me.

"I'm sorry.." My heart cracked at the obvious remorse in those two quiet words she uttered before quickly scrambling inside, slamming the car door shut behind her. I couldn't see anything other than that as her windows were tinted, but moments later the engine awoke with a purr and she sped off away from school.

_Away from me._

The heart that had been hurting for her pain before seemed to break now with her absence, and a sob burst free as I curled my arms around myself, trying somehow to alleviate the pain. I wasn't sure how long I was out there, I didn't register any time passing but sometime after my sobs had quietened to sniffles and whimpers, a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up to find my saviour from Spanish class crouched down beside me, soft caramel eyes looking down at me in concern.

"Are you alright, little lady?"

**DUNDUNDUNNNN! And I'mma leave it there. Sorry guys, everything that just happened will be explained and more in the next chapter. Becaaaauseeee…**

**It's Bella's turn to have her say.**

**And that'll be up probably tomorrow.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'd really appreciate it if any of you could review, I love to hear what you all think :D**

**Smooches,**

**Tweety**

**x**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: So guys, once again sorry for the late update. I know I promised two, but well, France seems to hate me. After spending a couple of days bed ridden, my wonderful computer decided to go crazy and give up on life. Thankfully it's fixed now.**

**Here comes Bella's POV. I hope I get her right…**

* * *

What am I _doing_…

What was I _thinking_…

I lost complete control. With her. With my Alice. My angel.

If she hadn't pushed me away from her, hadn't screamed at me to stop…Would I have gone through with it?

Would I have…

My stomach churned, my knuckles clenching white on the steering wheel of my car as I sped away from my soul mate. Completely disgusted in my lack of control and monstrous actions, I had barely even been able to muster the courage it had taken to look her in the eyes after I had most likely destroyed any chance I had with her.

With my Alice.

My teeth grit together, my jaw tense as a keening growl sounded through my chest. My reason for existence would likely be revolted by any sort of contact with me now…

_'She enjoyed it, weakling.'_

The flash of annoyance that flickered through my mind only served to frustrate me further, my inner beast had no real concept of human interaction. She only paid attention to the way little Alice had seemed to melt against my actions, to moan and plead for more as my teeth dug into her neck and my hands mapped their way across her petite body…

I snarled and slammed my head back against the headrest of the car seat, a sharpened canine digging down into my bottom lip, splitting it. I paid it no attention as a small rivulet of crimson dripped down my chin, too caught up in the blistering pain scorching its way through my soul as I forcefully removed myself from her presence.

She wouldn't understand why I had done it.

Wouldn't understand that it was an instinctual reaction to smelling that scent…

Wouldn't let me near her if I spoke of such things as soul mates and supernatural creatures…

_"FUCK!"_ I cried as I slammed my hand against the car panel, barely paying any sort of attention to the roads in front of me. Of course my instincts would alert me of any potential dangers before anything could happen, but right now, I could not care less.

Not for the first time in my existence I cursed my supernatural nature. Loathed myself for being this way.

If I wasn't such a monster, I could have courted her like any other human would. It would be pure and untainted. At whatever pace she desired. And any physical affection shared between us would have been decided and acted out between the two of us. But no. Thanks to my accursed nature, I had ruined any chance of happiness with my one true other half. I had molested her, practically mounted her in the back of my car in an overreaction to _that_ scent clinging to her.

It had been faint, clearly she had not been touched by one of _them_, but regardless, she had been in the presence of one. And that had sent my inner beast into a frenzy. We had taken her to the nearest safe place we knew, without taking her away from school premises. We had only wanted to protect her. Comfort her. But things had gone so _wrong.._

"Such a fool…" The words came from my lips with a snarl as I finally pulled into the driveway of the secluded little cottage I called home. Hidden away in the woods, safe and secure. It had long ago been in ruin, but with time I had rebuilt it. Made it suitable. Made it a perfect den for myself and a future mate. I had not known of Alice then, I was young and still so naïve about the world…

Cutting the engine I wrenched the car door open, slamming it behind me as I stepped into the cool, crisp air. Normally I would never have abused my car in such a manner, but in this moment, everything but the potential loss of my mate was irrelevant. I began walking away from my home, deeper into the woods as my mind began to plague me with my mistake…

_"Stop."_

_A voice, a dull murmur to my usually crystal clear senses echoed in our mind. We didn't like the interruption. We had our mate beneath us, our teeth in her neck, about to mark her…Our hand poised to make her ours…We growled. Digging into that soft flesh, unwilling to be parted from her again.._

_"Stop it, Bella."_

_The voice again, slightly clearer this time. It sounded familiar. It distracted us. Our hand stilled in its' movement. Our mind fought for clarity…_

_**"Fucking Hell, Bella. GET OFF OF ME!"**_

_With a sudden snap, everything came into focus. We realised what we were doing._

_I realised what I was doing._

And those words shrieked into my ear, trembling with what I assumed was fear, they would haunt me in my nightmares forever…

"You fucking IDIOT!" I screamed, whirling round and slamming my fist into the nearest tree trunk with as much force as I could muster. Lips pulling back from my teeth in a snarl as it unsurprisingly crashed to the forest floor. My head whipped back as my body shook with a fierce roar, control lost once more as my rage took over. I unleashed my anger on the nearby trees, pummelling them with my fists, uncaring as the wood splintered and dug into my flesh.

Nothing mattered.

Without her, I couldn't exist.

With the closest trees around me decimated in the face of my anger, I finally gave into the despair. A scream of agony ripped from my lungs as I dissolved into darkness.

_~ FRIDAY ~_

_~ SATURDAY ~_

_~SUNDAY ~_

…

….

….

_Tictictic…_

_Tictictic_…

Sound.

_Tictictic_.

We don't like it.

Ears are sensitive. They flutter in response to the _'tictictic.'_

Needs to stop.

We open our eyes. Look around.

Woodpecker, knocking at tree trunk a few metres away.

We could catch it.

Make the sound stop.

We don't like it.

We rise slowly, uncurl our limbs and stand on steady legs. Stretch slowly, ready ourself for the hunt.

_Tictictic…_

Small growl rumbles in our chest. We stalk forward. Eyes trained on prey.

Silent steps, closer, closer…

Sound stops.

It senses us.

We freeze.

Muscles locked. Barely breathing. Eyes still on prey.

Beady eyes search. Look for danger. Ignores us. Noise starts again.

Mistake.

We move again. Silent. Deadly.

Prey within reach.

We leap. Grasp. Caught.

Prey panics. Tries to escape.

We snap its' neck.

Noise has stopped.

Prey is too small to eat. We drop it, other predators may take our kill.

Noise has stopped.

We slowly regain sense.

Slowly regain conscience.

Slowly become human.

* * *

The warm water of the shower cascading down around me in the bathroom is the only noise I can hear, it beats down around me, never stopping. Never ending.

Like this pain in my chest…

I had washed away the dirt and grime of my brief stint into darkness, didn't register the blood caked around my mouth and down my neck. Or the mud matted into my hair. Didn't care.

_'You're pathetic.'_

Not even a wince now, I don't even react.

_'You don't deserve a mate, you're too weak. A mewling cub. Insignificant.'_

It tells me what I already know.

_'It sickens me to be a part of you.'_

It sickens me to be what I am.

_'A strong beast would prove itself, would fight for its' mate. Would not give up after a simple mistake'_

It's not that easy…

_'It IS that easy. She is as much a part of you as I am. I am your mind, your instinct. She is your heart, your soul. And you give her up so easily.'_

I didn't give her up..She won't want me…

_'Make excuses all you like, weakling. You gave her up. She wants you. She feels the connection. You're just too blind to see it. Fleeing like a pathetic human girl. Disgusting. Disappointing. Not worthy of a mate. Not worthy of this gift. Not worthy of anything. '_

I growl. Fists clenching under the steady stream of water.

_'That scent you found on her. It was a male.'_

Growl grows louder.

_'He probably wants her. Wants her for his own. Their kind are strong. Selfish. He would take your mate from you. He WILL take your mate. You will be alone. For eternity. And she will spend hers as a cold, dead creature, by that males' side.'_

The glass of the shower booth shudders as I finally snap, letting loose a roar of anger as my fist smashes through that same glass like paper. He WILL not have my mate. She is _MINE._

I step out of the now ruined shower booth, uncaring of the glass shards littering the floor. I feel no stinging sensation as I walk across them. I feel nothing but the bright spark of rage within me. Fueled by that alone I grab the nearest clean clothes I find on my way through my bedroom.

I'm going to see my mate.

* * *

I'm outside her home now. I reach out with my senses, I hear only one heartbeat. It is her. I would know the melody of such a heartbeat anywhere.

I stand outside of the house, breathing in deeply. I'm relieved. I can't detect that scent.

It calms me enough to think clearly. I was ruled by my instincts last time, it scared her. I cannot be so out of control again.

I have to control myself.

_'Don't be a weakling, cub.'_

My lips twitch slightly, I step forwards.

I cringe.

In the reflection of the frontmost window of the house I can see myself.

I am a _mess._

Hair still dripping and tangled, clothes thrown on haphazardly. Keen eyesight sees the blood that seeps through the cotton in a few places. Must have been the glass from the shower.

_'Don't be a weakling.'_

A pressure in my mind urges me forward until I'm face to face with the front door. I raise a hand to knock at it. Cringe again. Glass embedded in my knuckles. How did I not notice..?

_'You're all over the place, cub. Focus.'_

Right. I lift my other hand, the wounds can be taken care of after I have seen her.

Three swift knocks at the door later and I feel my heart begin to beat faster, my hands shake slightly as I hold them behind my back. I wait. A light rumble of amusement echoes in my head. I ignore it.

I'm considering leaving by the time I finally hear movement approaching the door, my heart beating at a rate which I am sure is unhealthy as I hear her on the other side of the door. I had been almost glaring down at the ground without noticing, but as the door opens I raise my eyes.

They lock with hers.

She gasps.

I sigh in relief.

She's still as magnificent as the day I first saw her, and I lose myself for a moment as I gaze upon her beauty.

She seems to be as enthralled with me as well.

A light blush tinges her cheeks, her eyes raking up and down my body after being glued to my eyes for a few short moments.

"What are you…"

Another gasp.

"You're bleeding!"

A pair of dainty hands flashed to cover her mouth for the briefest second before I suddenly found myself grasped by them and pulled inside.

She shut the door behind us, ushering me further into the house and onto a chair in the dining room. She stood by me, frantically trying to ascertain my injuries as I sat staring at her in a slight daze of shock.

I had expected to be greeted with fear or revulsion. For her to slam the door in my face and demand I never return….But this was..

_'Told you she felt the connection, cub.'_

I grit my teeth slightly, unwilling to acknowledge that comment. There was still plenty of time for her to come to her senses. But I gave into her need to see my injuries. Or at least some of them.

I raised my bloodied hand, still marred by glass and watched with fascination as her eyes filled with tears.

Tears for me?

Impossible…

A small, trembling hand grasped my wounded one so gently that had I been human, had she not been my soul mate I would have barely felt it. But as it was…

A sharp _snap_ of feeling shot up through my arm, and judging from the gasp that fell from those ruby lips of hers, she felt it too. Her eyes connected with mine again, soft and caring. I could tell that she had so many questions for me, but she did not utter a word as she grasped my hand firmly now, turning it this way and that, trying to assess the damage. She hummed to herself, the sound music to my ears, so deprived of her presence.

She didn't let go of my hand as she reached to a drawer not far away from the chair where she had seated me, I halted the purr of satisfaction as it started rumbling away in my chest. The way her body twisted as she gathered all the things that she needed…Perfect and nimble... I stopped those thoughts. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

I watched her as she removed the glass from my skin, sat across from me in another chair. She was so gentle with me, eyes flickering up to my face every so often, to check if she was causing me pain I assume. We still said nothing. I, content with the silence and simply being in her presence after what seemed an eternity. She, busy tending to my wound.

_'She's taking care of us. A good mate.'_

The purr could not be stopped this time, and she noticed. Eyes darting up to mine with a raised eyebrow. Her mouth opened as she began to speak, I dreaded any of the questions she might ask of me…

"Where have you been, Bella?" The low murmur accompanied the removal of a rather large chunk of glass from one of my knuckles, and she winced as my blood began to flow from the wound. Her attention solely focused on it as she cleaned away the blood and staunched the blood flow with a thick strip of cotton.

Whilst she was distracted I struggled to come up with an answer which I hoped she would be satisfied with. As her mate I could not lie to her, I would not disrespect her in such a way. But I also couldn't bring myself to tell her the full truth just yet.

"I needed to…Get away for a while." My voice was rough, throat dry from the days I had spent not using it.

A slight nod was the only response I received, and I winced. She must have mistaken it for a reaction to pain however as she suddenly grasped my wrist in one hand, whilst gently rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand slowly.

"Sorry," the low murmur accompanied the soothing motion of her hand. "I'm almost done, just needs wrapping."

I was almost disappointed to hear that she would soon stop touching me, she didn't really need to tend to the other wounds. I could take care of them myself.

But she didn't stop. We both watched, I with complete awe, her with what I could only assume was a slight confusion, as she turned my hand over in her grasp, fingers joining her thumb in the journey across my skin. My eyes fluttered as a slight moan escaped from my lips before I could control it. The sensation her touch elicited along with the fact that she was actually touching me after what I had done to her…It was euphoric.

"I don't understand_ this_, it scares me." She started, fingers tracing up underneath the thick cotton of my black jumper. "How can you make me feel so.." She trailed off, pearly white teeth sinking into that delectable lower lip of hers.

I understood her confusion, felt it as well. Albeit in a different way. My undamaged hand rose up, I ignored the slight tremble as it moved, to brush two fingers in a feather light caress along the length of her jaw. I barely trusted myself to touch her. Still terrified that she would come to her senses and banish me from her life.

"I forgive you, for what you did." She looked into my eyes, piercing my very soul as she spoke. My breath hitched. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Bella. But that can wait for now. The thing is.."

My heart stuttered. She had started leaning in closer to me.

"I want to forget what happened, but I can't."

My heart cracked. My eyes slamming shut, regret and revulsion sweeping through me as she spoke.

I knew she wouldn't forgive what I had done. I knew that I had thrown away my chance. Knew it...I would have to spend my life without my one true half for one stupid, careless mistake...

A hand was cradling my face suddenly. My eyes shot back open in response. Her own eyes, impossibly more intense than before glaring at me.

"I want to start over, Bella. I want to give you that chance." As she spoke that comforting thumb inched across my face slowly, coming down to sweep across my bottom lip. "I feel a connection to you, one I've never experienced before with anyone. I want to see what that means. Do you think you can help me?"

I was putty in her hands.

She could have asked anything of me in that moment, and it would have been hers.

_'How adorable.'_

I didn't even register that my beast had spoken to me, so caught up in my mate. Completely awed by her.

"Well, Bella? Do you think you can?"

The beast in me purred at the challenge, and I leaned into her touch. The sensation of it quickly becoming an addiction I would gladly welcome.

"Yes, Alice."

Her eyes fluttered as I spoke, she moved closer to me once again, lips not too far from my own.

"Yes I can.."

My whisper trailed off as our lips barely brushed against each other, that sharp sensation doubled now with the intimate contact. She moaned softly and I answered her with a low growl, intending to prove to my mate that I could be anything she needed.

My intentions were cut short however, as I heard the rumbling of an engine make its way towards the house. I pulled away from her slightly as my gaze became fixed on the door. I heard the engine cut off outside, the scuffling of boots against gravel, and my entire body became rigid as a knock sounded into the dining room. The scent that accompanied it…Was not one I welcomed.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNNNNN!**

**So there you go. I hope you like it.**

**It was a bit difficult at first to try and get everything how I wanted without giving too much away, but I'm happy with it.**

**There's your first insight into Bella and her supernatural world. She's kind of scatterbrained right now, but she'll get it together.**

**Until next time,**

**Tweety**

**xxx**


End file.
